The InHuman Third Life of Bree Tanner
by GracyFrostyPhantom
Summary: Jane allows Bree to live instead of haveing her killed, so now the newborn must learn to live with the Cullen's and learn self control with not only humans but Bella in particular. Will she handle, or will he fate be death? Rated K , may change to T later
1. Chapter 1

**Bree POV**

I stood, slouched over, infront of the Cullen family.

"Let us take her. She'll be fine with us," begged the oldest Cullen. Looking at Jane, her red eyes glareing with her smirk, I knew the answer would be no. I would end up like Dieago. Dead.

I felt something twist inside me just thinking about the boy. The vampire. He understood me, cause he was like me and I loved him, but now he's gone.

I looked down as I waited for Jane to give the instructions of my exacution in that sweet little voice of hers.

The silence as I waited for her decision was bitter and my nostriles were filled with the smell of that human girls blood. So sweet. I could see her mind reader boyfriend could hear my thoughts and stepped causiously infront of her. I shook the thought from my mind.

"Yes," my head flicked around to Jane who's face was still in a solid smirk, looking directly at the Cullens.

"Yes?" I repeated. I must of heard wrong. Jane's gaze shifted to me.

"What? Would you rather die?" She asked.

"No no no," I responded scambling back a tiny bit. "I was just verifying." My body was shakeing, and I prayed she wouldn't notice how scared I was.

"Good, now leave, before I change my mind." Behind me, I heard shuffling and saw all the Cullens walking away except the oldest man and the human who the mind reader had to practically push along before she started moveing.

"Come," said the vampire, beckoning. I hesitated, but then eventually stood up and followed. He slowed to allow me to catch up. "My name is Carlisile," he explained.

"Bree," I replied quietly, looking at the ground. I was scared of the Cullens to, just not as much as Jane.

"You'll be safe with us," said thee brown haired boy, turning to look at me. Haveing a mind reader around would prove difficult.

"Yeah, we don't bite," said the blond haired boy without turning around.

"Funny Jasper," said the brown short haired girl, giveing him a bit of a shove. There was an arkward silence before I finally had the guts to speak, but only loud enough fore Carlise beside me to hear.

"Why are your eyes Amber?"

"Because we don't drink human blood, only animal," he replied.

"Riley told us it was because you were all so old," I explained. "But I learn't to believe nothing he said." Carlisle nodded, but didn't look at me as we continued walking. I looked over at the human girl who was looking at me over her shoulder. I wasn't sure how I would go, getting used to the family but I guess, i'll survive

**A/N- I know I'm already writing multiple stories, but I had this idea and wanted to post. Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get it up.**

**Thanks readers!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 months later**

**Bree POV**

I sat up quickly from where I was lying on the floor when I heard the scream. It was distant, maybe 700 meters. I had been _dieing _of boredom from the fact I finished the last book I had permission to read in the whole Cullen household two days ago, so I had been just lying on my bedroom floor, staring at the ceiling for about the past three hours.

The others were all at school; Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

Carlisle was out somewhere, and Esme was somewhere else in the house, doing something.

I scrambled towards the door, throwing it open.

"ESME!" I called, running out into the hall, and looking down over the glass balcony, down over the staircase.

"What is it Bree?" Esme appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked up worriedly, at me.

"I heard a scream Esme!" I explained quickly. Esme looked at the door, before running up the stairs to stand beside me. She had only just reached me, when I heard it again. This time I was assured it was female. "Did you hear it Esme?" I asked urgently, my eyes wide. Esme nodded calmly.

"Don't worry Bree," she comforted softly. "Listen carefully, that's a happy sequel, is it not?" I listened carefully. Soon it came again. A scream followed by,

'_Edward! Edward stop it!' _Followed by the same voice giggling.

"That's Bella squealing, Edward stirs her up sometimes and she does that," Esme explained. I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself down. The reason I was panicking was because of the fact I was so paranoid that the Voltori would be back for me any day to change their mind and kill me.

"They'll be home soon by the sounds of that," Esme explained, "I'm going to go down stairs and finish cooking the muffins." I looked up at Esme, oviosally all my confusion was visible on my face.

'_Why are you cooking food?'_

"For Bella," she explained, heading of back down the stairs, slowly this time. I didn't think that they would actually cook for Bella. I thought they would just, I don't know, not worry about it.

I headed back into my room and settled down on the small window seat, allowing a small amount of sun to stream through the glass, causing my pale sun to sparkle. I looked down at my shining arm, and memories of when Dieago and I had been trying to work out whether we really did 'melt in the sun' like Riley had always told us. I pushed the thought of Dieago out of my mind, I didn't want to think about him.

I went back to gazing out the window at the tree line, waiting for her adoptive siblings and Bella to emerge.

_Bella._

I thought about her sometimes. I'd only ever seen her once, the day the Voltori spared my life and the Cullen's took me in. Carlisle had decided to give me some time to adapt to living off animal blood instead of humans before allowing me to interact with any humans at all, but today is the day.

My first day around a human in 3 months, and more than that, my new adoptive brother's human lover.

I have no idea how I'm going to handle it.

**Not many people are actually reading this fic, but I was in a mood to write a chapter 2 for this story so, here it is.**

**I hope you don't mind my time jump :) **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alice watched as Edward tickled Bella playfully and she squealed as she tried to get away. A smile tugged at the vampires lips at the sight of the two. They were the perfect couple. She looked over at Jasper, her lover, and her smiled at her, before grabbing her hand. All was well until something hit Alice, a feeling she knew too well and didn't particuly like.  
"ALICE!" Cried Bella as the vampire crumpled to the ground._

From the window I saw them exit the tree line and advance the house. The 5 vampires, and Edwards mate. Bella.  
As I watched the girl walk towards the house, something shifted inside. A human. This close to me. After all this time.  
I bit my lip worridly, praying nothing would go wrong. If I did anything to hurt Bella, I would be dead at Edward's hand before I knew it.  
"Bree," called Esme lightly from downstairs. Slowly I stood and advanced slowly down to the lounge. The vampires were spread out around the room. Even Carslise was home.  
"Bree," Alice said stepping towards me. "This is Bella," she said gesturing towards the girl as she snuggled in Edwards arms. She gave me a tight smile, that seemed welcoming enough.  
"Hello," I murmered, feeling exposed by the fact all eyes were on me. I felt small, and young, because I was. Vampire or not, I was still only out of my new-born stage, and still younger then Bella.  
"Hello Bree," Bella replied, removing herself from Edward's arms. She stood and walked towards me. I panicked inside, fearing something would happen and I'd lose it. But I didn't.  
Bella looked down at me and pulled the hair from my face.  
"I can feel something Bree," she said. "Something coming from you." I furrowed my eyebrows.  
What is she talking about? She opened her mouth to speak once more, but she was interupted from a frantic knock on the door.  
All the vampires stood to attention.  
"I smell..." Rosalie began as another knock interupted her. But I knew what she was gonna say cause i could smell it too.  
Dog.  
Bella was already away from me and moving towards the door.  
"Be careful Bella," began Alice, as she reached for the handle... right as the door flew open and hit her in the head.  
"BELLA!" Cried Edward, running to her.  
"Oh my gosh Bella! I'm so sorry!" Cried the boy on the front step.  
"Why you idiot-" began Edward, but Bella grabbed the vampires hand.  
"It's okay Seth," she said kindly. I looked at 'Seth' with wide-eyes. He only looked around my age. But why did he smell like... oh.  
"What is it?" Asked Jasper stubornly.  
"Why are you here?" Emmett spat.  
"Jacob sent me. We saw the Voltori," he explained, breathing deeply.  
"The Voltori?" Esme gasped.  
"We saw them in the woods, and we stayed away from them, but then they approached us," Seth explained.  
"What did they say?" Carslie asked.  
"They said to give you the message that, their coming for the girl."  
My heart stopped.  
"They say that her time is up."  
I can't breath.  
"If she is not blooded by the time the arrive."  
I begin breathing again. I already am blooded, which means they must be coming for...  
"Bella," Edward sighed, rubbing her cheek.  
"We'll have to approached then first," spoke Jasper. "Ask for more time."  
"We decided after graduation," Bella spoke up. "That's only, four weeks..."  
"We need to get four more weeks," Edward said, moving towards Seth.  
"When will they be here?"  
"Tonight."  
The Vampires took action immediantly, scrambling outside. All except myself, and Edward who stood cradling Bella as he question Seth about the direction of the Voltori and what else they told the werewolves. I bit my lip as a smell suddenly hit my nose.  
Blood.  
Human Blood.  
Bella's Blood.  
I looked over at her. Ruby red blood was rolling down her forehead from a cut that was probably achieved by Seth pushing the door into her face.  
I tried blocking the sweet smell out, but it was pulling me. How did the others put up with it?!  
I paniked that Edward read my thoughts, and looked at him worridly only to see him in deep conversation with Seth as he stepped out the door, leaving me ALONE with Bella. And her blood.  
I couldn't help myself, my feet dragged me forward. My mind was out of use and my body took over.  
It didn't take much to leap at Bella and pin her against the wall. Soon my mouth was on her wrist, and my teeth in her skin. It tasted.  
... AMAZING!  
I didn't have the senses to notice Edward come at me from behind and tear me away from Bella, until he had gripped the back of my shirt and the world went black.

_Alice's amber eyes flew open.  
"Alice, what did you see?" Bella exclaimed, leaning over the vampire. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, but Bella," she replied. "You won't be coming to meet Bree tonight." Bella's face dropped.  
Alice looked at Edward, how had read her mind and knew exactally what Alice had seen. He nodded as she instructed him to take Bella home quickly.  
Jasper helped Alice up as they continued home, while the lovers turned back.  
Hopefully scratching Bree's death from the future, would also scratch the Voltori's visit._

**Sorry that was super dodgey.  
Anyway, this particular chapter was inspired by Alice's vision in bteaking dawn and when Jasper attacked Bella that time.**

**review!**


End file.
